Copia y pega esto en tu perfil Akatsuki
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si admiraste a algún Akatsuki por más maldito que fuera... Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Konan y Pain son más que amigos... Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te gustaría pasar alguna noche inolvidable con cualquier Akatsuki. ¡Y mas!


**2. Akatsuki y Taka**

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si sabes qué significa Akatsuki.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si eres pacifista de corazón pero salvaje en el exterior.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si admiras a Yahiko.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si admiraste a algún Akatsuki por más maldito que fuera.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si alguna vez quisiste poner un imán frente a la cara de Pain.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te da miedo el líder.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que el Shinra Tensei es épico.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Konan y Pain son más que amigos.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si también creíste que Deidara era chica.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te imaginaste a Deidara gritando "¡No soy niña, no soy niña!" Como Paul (si no has visto La hora Pico no le vas a entender).

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que el arte es eterno.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que la última frase es una mierda y el arte es efímero. ¡Katsu!

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si también le llamas Danna a Sasori.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te preguntas si Sasori está COMPLETAMENTE hecho de madera.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si alguna vez quisiste que Sasori te enseñara su colección de juguetes, digo marionetas.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te gustaría revolverle los cabellos a Sasori porque es muy tierno.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te reíste con las peleas de Sasori y Deidara.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te reíste con las peleas de Deidara y Tobi.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si tú también creíste que Tobi era Madara.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si descubriste primero que Obito era Tobi.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si piensas que Akatsuki no debió morir o que al menos mereció una muerte más digna.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Akatsuki debe estar pudriéndose en el infierno.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres matar a la autora por la última frase.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si no te decides entre Itachi, Sasori, Deidara e Hidan.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Hidan exagera con el gel.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Hidan está más loco que una cabra y aún así lo quieres.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Jashin sama existe.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Kakuzo es primo de Don Cangrejo (de Bob Esponja) y ya de paso, hijo de Avaro Cabrón.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si le darías un dólar a Kakuzo.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Kakuzo vendería hasta a su abuelita por un peso.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres que Kakuzo aumente los sueldos.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te dieron gracia las peleas de Kakuzo e Hidan.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te gusta que Hidan ande sin camisa.

De paso Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres que Itachi y Deidara hagan lo mismo.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres ver Buscando a Nemo con Kisame.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si sabes que durante esos tres años entre las dos temporadas, Akatsuki sólo estuvo jugando cartas y de vacaciones en la playa (¡hay fotos!).

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si sabes que lo último no es cierto pero quisieras que sí.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres ver esas fotos.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si chantajearías a Itachi para que sea tu esclavo a cambio de una caja de dangos. Sin remordimientos.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quisiste ver una batalla entre Itachi y Pein líder.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te sonó muy pervertido que Orochimaru quisiera los cuerpos de Sasuke e Itachi.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si odiabas a Itachi hasta que conociste SU VELDÁ (Su Verdad, pues).

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si sabes que Deidara le sacó unas fotos comprometedoras a Itachi en la ducha.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si le comprarías esas fotos a Kakuzo (¡las está subastando en 1000 dólares!).

También copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres ver esas fotos.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si tú también creíste que Samehada era una gran paleta.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si igual creíste que Tobi era una Lollypop humana.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si alguna vez quisiste chupar la máscara de Tobi.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres jalar de los hilos de chakra de Sasori.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te gustaría pasar alguna noche inolvidable con cualquier Akatsuki.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si le regalarías abono a Zetsu.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te gustaría ver una discusión de Zetsu contra Zetsu.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Zetsu debería cambiar su dieta.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si le darías a Zetsu la dirección de tus enemigos para que les haga "una visita".

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si no te gustaría encontrarte a Zetsu en un callejón oscuro.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres conocer la Akatsuki cueva.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si se te hizo muy sospechoso que Masashi Kishimoto se molestara en decir que los Akatsuki duermen en habitaciones separadas.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si preferías a Tobi que a Obito.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si en el atardecer ves nubes rojas y en lugar de ponerte romántico (a) recuerdas a Akatsuki.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si dibujaste el símbolo de Akatsuki en tu libreta.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si dibujaste el símbolo de Jashin en tu libreta.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si no sabías cómo se llama Jashin y le llamabas Joaquín.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si fuiste a buscar la cabeza de Hidan.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Konan es la mejor kunoichi.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Konan debió de aprovecharse y espiar a sus compañeros.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te asustaste al ver qué hay bajo la ropa de Kakuzo.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si no te asustaste al ver qué hay bajo la ropa de Kakuzo y quisiste ver más.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si no te gustaría encontrarte a Kakuzo y sus corazones en un callejón oscuro.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que las ojeras de los Uchiha es por ver porno durante toda la noche. (1)

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que los Uchiha deberían ir a quejarse con la señorita Laura (Laura en América, si no le entendieron), quizá y ya de perdis les dieran un carrito ambulante de hotdogs para que se pusieran a trabajar.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres saber cómo era la vida Akatsuki cuando estaba Orochimaru.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres ver cómo echó Itachi a Orochimaru en vivo y en directo, con palomitas y refrescos.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te dice algo esta frase: soy un chico bueno.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si también crees que los anillos de Akatsuki son anillos de compromiso (2).

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si sabes cuál es el plan Ojo de Luna.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si tú también quieres tener un kamui para mandar a tus jodidos profesores a otra dimensión.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si tú también quieres un Susanoo.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si cuando enciendes la estufa has gritado ¡Amaterasu!

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que valdría la pena el Tsukoyomi infinito al menos para hacer que los Akatsuki existan.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Sasuke e Itachi debieron tener más tiempo para hablar.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que sonreíste más tú en el funeral de tu gato que Sasuke en toda su adolescencia.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Karin es una acosadora.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te dan risa las peleas de Karin y Suigetsu.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si fuiste a un acuario y te imaginaste a Suigetsu ahí.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si ves un yogurt y recuerdas a Suigetsu.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres tener un amigo como Juugo.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Taka debió ser parte de Akatsuki.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te fastidió que unos mocosos de dieciséis años mataran a unos peligrosos criminales rango S.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Akatsuki es la organización más problemática que has visto.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Akatsuki debió tener más participación en el manga-anime.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que la organización debería tener su propia serie.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te emocionaste cuando supiste que Akatsuki iban a ser revividos y luego te decepcionaste al ver lo rápido que cayeron.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si sólo viste Naruto Shipudden por Akatsuki.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si alguna de las frases anteriores te sacó una sonrisa.

Da clic en comentar y dime qué te pareció este one-shot.

Y por último, copia y pega esto en tu perfil si has defendido a Akatsuki con uñas y dientes.

**(1) No es cierto, es una de las teorías fumadas que tengo xp**

**(2) Tampoco es cierto, pero a simple vista parece que sí XD ¿o no?**

**¿Quieres saber qué hacen nuestros personajes favoritos en sus ratos libres? ¿En Twitter? ¿Facebook? ¡Pásate a mi perfil y lee Webeando Online! Locuras, tonterías y risas. **

**Cambio y fuera.**


End file.
